Animal feeders are often used to provide supplemental feed to wildlife and to attract wildlife to a particular location for viewing or hunting. The feeders come in many shapes and sizes. Many feeders include battery driven motors that are controlled by timers to distribute feed at dawn and dusk in an effort to condition wildlife to visit the feeder at those times. Often, these systems malfunction due to a host of issues, including, but not limited to, battery failure, timer failure, motor failure and operator error. Often wildlife feeders contain one to two months of feed. Thus, the feeders are not often checked more often than about once every one to two months. If a feeder has malfunctioned and is not checked soon relative to the first malfunction, the wildlife will often stop visiting the feeder, thereby defeating the purpose of the feeder. In addition, the feed contained within the feeder will spoil if left in the feeder too long. Spoiled feed can contaminate all feed within the feeder necessitating the feed be disposed of from the feed container and the feed container be cleaned.
In addition, many feeders are configured such that dead spots are present within the feeders where feed accumulates without being able to flow through an exhaust outlet. The feed that accumulates within the dead spots will eventually spoil unless removed first. Many configurations of feeders require that all of the feed be removed first from the feeder to be able to access the spoiled food. Removing all of the feed is very time consuming. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient wildlife feeder system that overcomes the deficiencies of conventional feeder systems.